User blog:ShieldsPlus/Rules Page
Rules for the Site This page will be written based on the rules that are listed on the Omniversal Battlefield community. It is important that the members participating in this wiki read these rules carefully before posting/making edits here on the site, as it would make things easier not just towards the staff of this Wiki, but the members that actively participate within this wiki as well. *Being respectful towards other members here on this wiki is crucial, as there is a high risk that arguments between other members can devolve into a harassment, or a severe derailment of a thread if visitors to this site do not acknowledge this rule. This is because as the general saying goes... "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." *There is absolutely no tolerance when it comes to posting objectionable material here on this Wiki. This includes, but not limited to pornographic material, real-life graphically violent material, as well as material that may promote serious racial and political issues. *Try to keep calm when debating, and refrain from using racial/sexist terms when you are browsing this wiki. There are other places when these types of words can be spoken, although it is not recommended that you do this either, in case hostilities may develop. *When presenting a proposal to upgrade, or downgrade a specific character or a verse, make sure to provide scans/images/relevant text as evidence, as these will help solidify your proposals. Doing this will also increase the chances for the upgrade proposal to succeed, as long as the upgrade proposal fits the guidelines of what is/is not considered supporting evidence. **The guidelines for what is/is not considered supporting evidence when it comes to a feat will be created at a later date. *Death threats, and threats towards users of any sort will absolutely not be tolerated here on this wiki. It is important that users on this site manage to keep their hostilities towards each other, or towards other members to a manageable level. *When making VS matches between different characters, it is important that major religious figures/deities not be involved, as matches between these characters are prone to devolve into religious conflicts between which religion or god is better than the other. *When posting on this site, using sockpuppet (multiple accounts used by a single person) handles is forbidden. While this rule is not strictly enforced according to FANDOM guidelines (where creating and using multiple accounts is acceptable), it is due to the fact that the use of alternate accounts here on the site would encourage others to do the same, as well as other reasons, such as using these accounts to praise/defend/support a different user, to manipulate public opinion during a discussion, or to circumvent a block made by a staff here on the wiki. General Rules The Omniversal Battlefield is a wikia designed for listing, as well as calculating the statistics of characters from various sources of media. This includes, but not limited to: anime, manga, visual novels, movies, comics, as well as other material. A tremendous amount of work is involved in maintaining the integrity of the site, as well as the accuracy of the profiles (as well as the verses) that are stored in this wiki, however. To keep things here relatively in check, not creating an endless series of comments in a character profile, as well as repetitions of a similar topic that has been covered in the past, the staff members here on the site ask that these rules be followed when contributing towards the wiki. *It is important that you utilize proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structures when designing a profile. Not only does using proper grammar on this site allow you to explain what you are trying to talk about properly, it also makes it easier for other people to understand what you have written (or proposing changes) when it comes to a profile/verse. *Using source mode editing simplifies editing for other editors, as well as allow others to look at the written code for that specific verse/profile. **You are able to change this to your default editing mode by going to "My preferences", and then by clicking "Editing". **From the "Editing" tab, go to where it says "Preferred editor", and then set the settings to "Classic rich-text editor". This will always allow you to edit profiles using the classic editor. *When making a profile (or a verse), it is preferable that you do it for a character (or a verse) that you are knowledgeable about, as this would allow you to provide ratings for a profile that could be easily justified, or provide evidence for. This includes, but not limited to Powers and Abilities, Destructive Ability, Speed, Durability, etc *When making a profile (or a verse), it is important that sufficient reasoning is provided as to why a character should/or is at the level that is listed. Profiles without, or with questionable reasoning fails to show why that character is strong, or fast as they are, thus it would be welcome on your part to provide as much evidence as you can, including but not limited to links, videos, as well as scans, if you are able to do so. *Please do not add any OCs (original characters) here on this wiki. This wiki is designed for the purpose adding characters/verses that are already existing, not ones that are fan-made/original, as doing this would defeat the purpose of the Omniversal Battlefield wiki itself. **To add any fan-made/original characters, please do so on this wiki. *Unless the profile is composite, or the crossover is considered canon, please do not use crossovers between different series/franchises for scaling. This unreliability comes from the fact that they are the vast majority of them are never a part of canon continuity, but they usually portray their characters in different levels of power for the sake of making it fair. Very few exceptions come to this rule, however, such as Archie Comic's Worlds Collide. *If you notice any inaccurate, or information on a profile that is blatantly wrong, please contact one of the administrators here. Do not edit the profile without permission, as it is not certain whether the edit made towards that profile is entirely accurate, or if it adheres to the rules here regarding calculations, scaling, etc. *Do not make a composite character profile, unless it is a specific situation where a composite profile for that character is needed to be made (or if it is based on a character that everyone is familiar with) *Statements from a character, guidebook, or from the creator that contradicts that is shown in the series will generally not be used, as visual evidence that is shown within the series does not match at all with what was stated. **To keep this simple, this means that feats > statements when it comes to the statistics of a character. *Be careful with linking pages to online manga-hosting sites, as these sites could possibly contain malware, or cause violate major copyright issues here on the wiki. In order to upload a scan/page from a manga, save the scan/page of that manga to your PC, crop it so that only the relevant section from that scan that could be used for said character's statistics is shown, and then host it in an image hosting site such as Imgur. *'DO NOT COPY AND PASTE' profiles from different sites. For more information, read this article. Category:Blog posts